Rookie
by Semicolins
Summary: The crew was a legend. Shepard was virtually a god. They were infamous, powerful, unstoppable. There wasn't a creature in the galaxy that didn't know their names, and of course, Normandy. Vega was just a marine. A normal marine. None the less.. He stood in front of the Normandy. Trying not to choke. His life would change, he just hoped the team wouldn't tear him apart.
1. Chapter 1

Note: HI! This is one of my first fanfictions (first one is a Dragon Age but.. I don't think it's going over so well.) I had this idea in my head for a while now. Commander Shepard has done things that nobody else could dream of doing. She should have more recognition, be more powerful than she is. Or at least, have the public perceive her as that. I thought about Vega, and how he's just a normal marine. So, how would his life be flipped when he was accepted onto the Normandy? This is really going to be following him, and his experiences. I don't own anything, nothing except the computer I'm writing this on.

Commander Shepard.

Commander fucking god damned Shepard.

And the Normandy? Forget about it.

They're heroes. The famed elite crew. They're basically gods. Untouchable, powerful. All led by the tall asian amazon known as Commander Shepard. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, a feeling of everything being surreal. This wasn't real. He was a marine. An AVERAGE marine. Then again.. that's how Kaiden and Ashley started out too, right? They were just average marines, dragged into the madness of Saren.

He had to stop, his legs felt like Jello. He's been in all types of combat, even dived in with a hover car ramming into a wave of geth on one of his assignments. Oh, that got him some nicknames. 'Loco', mostly.

The Alliance plastered their faces on billboards as symbols of strength through the hard times. The Commander, intense eyes but kind in a sense. Crooked nose from being broken too many times. She looked like a warrior who kept in touch with her human side, unlike so many others. She even showed her teeth in the picture, smiling real big. Wasn't the best dental in the world, and her canines were virtually non existent when you stared at it long enough to notice, but her smile was perfect. A certainty in her, landing on her shoulders. _I'll fix everything._ It was a promise.

Behind her, the closest friends, basically the whole team. A massive red-armored krogan with drilling golden eyes and a frown on his face. Wrex.

Focused blue eyes, taking Shepard's six, focused right behind her, just a few inches above her actually. He stared dead into the camera during that picture, a sloppy turian smile. Someone that wasn't paying attention wouldn't have noticed how Shepard had her arm over his shoulder, and his hand resting on hers. They were good friends, went through alot together. They all did. Everyone was connected in some way or another. His scars were obvious, even in the picture, he seemed to flaunt it. _I took a rocket to the face and lived. Take that, society._ Garrus.

Vega cleared his throat. Eyes on Tali, who seemed calm and collected, if not giddy. He smiled at the purple mask, her suit covering all of her body. But she held a shotgun up, hand to the trigger with a very alarmed Kaiden in the background, staring with wide eyes at Tali, his own armor evident, but his head was being used as a rest for a smiling Asari, Liara. Who had her head placed on Shepard's shoulder, smiling gently.

The photographer almost instantly became famous across the galaxy for capturing this moment. He showed up at the battle grounds where Shepard didn't know she would have company, dragged out a massive camera, and she smiled real wide. Everyone clamored in, not caring about the explosion in the background. Showing off their good sides, and making a fool of others. This was the playfulness in the heroes. This brought a smile to people's face. They existed. They were real.

He blinked as hovercrafts flew in front of the massive billboard from the other side of the window. His eyes going down, to his shaking hands. If he were serious - Dead serious - He'd have to admit he was probably the biggest Shepard fan on Earth. A person like that is the idol of everyone.

"Vega."

His name.

It sent sparks down his spine, making him jump, something he didn't do much, he was antsy. Everyone would be antsy when they were requested to go with Shepard. Technically, he was in charge of taking care of her but.. he never actually spoke to her or saw her. He was a just-in-case-there's-something-specific-she-wanted person. If there was a request that everyone else couldn't take care of, he was there. But there wasn't, she never requested anything.

"Y-Yes?" His voice was quick and sharp, making him curse inside of his mind. He looked over to Captain Anderson, another living legend, who was virtually Shepard's father. His hands shook, feeling a cold sweat go over him.

"Did you want to see Shepard?"

 _Weird question._ He thought in a passing, but his tongue was quicker than his brain. "Who wouldn't want to see the hero of.. everywhere." He bounced on his heels, eyes bright and it made the old man smile, he's seen a lot of jumpy recruits, and no doubt it was the same to a marine about to meet 'the hero'. What a name.. Shepard was just a girl who took matters into her own hands, really, that was all she was. Didn't care about the red tape. Got the job done. Just like in the Blitz.

He nodded his head slightly to the tan and muscle bound Vega, making a small hum in his throat. Looked like the classic Grunt. No offense to the pure blooded Krogan.

Overly muscular, wanting a fight. Yeah.. Oh, Shepard was going to have some fun with this guy.

He walked away. The marine close on his heels like a puppy.

The whole team was in the building, in the glass walk way, staring at the Normandy, and the billboard behind it that had their faces plastered on.

He just hoped that Vega knew what he was getting into. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park, and no doubt Shepard's crew would be trying to scare him off the Normandy. They were all pretty protective over their commander. He darted eyes over to Vega, sure, he looked like a leather-skin, but… Could he take the mind games?

As they walked down the hall, the marine looking back and forth, left and right he sighed again. The door lifted up, like an airlock, light coming into the relatively dark hallway. He watch Vega pale.

This would change everything for the young recruit. Uneasiness crept up Anderson's spine. He just hoped the team wouldn't rip him apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: HI! So, I was thinking on this story.. I think it's going to be a little Mitch-matched, but I'll try to keep it in order. This is mostly going to focus on the relationships between the whole team and the new Vega.

Also, it may end up just turning into scenes that all add up into a story. But anyways... **Meet the team..** __Enjoy!

Vega felt like passing out. His head was light, his heart hammering. The figures, they stared at him. His mind felt like it just shut down. He couldn't pinpoint names, even though they were ground into his memory. He swallowed, throat like a desert. He needed to sit down, or lean on something.

"Hmm."

Anderson looked at the Rookie, he just went into shell shock. He raised a brow, easing a look at Shepard saying 'be gentle'. Shepard only grinned. Having to lean back, looking over Wrex to see the newbie.

"Well.."

All eyes were on him. Cold blue, mysterious purple, intense gold, and then the unseen eyes of Tali.

Vega heard a female voice. His eyes went up, and then he saw his hero.

Armor heavy, not shiny but worn. A grin on her face, and everything seemed to just glow around her. She was an angel. No wonder there was that weird Shepard religion on earth. Her eyes were a dark brown, black soulful orbs, but still human.

Sure enough.. she was also tall. He had to tilt his head up as she approached. She was probably eye-level to Garrus's nose, so she had a few inches on him. "..Vega?"

He leaned back, nearly falling. Anderson casually put a hand behind him, keeping him steady. Her hand went in front, and he couldn't focus on anything. He awkwardly reached out, missing her hand entirely. His eyes widened, and he heard his own voice come out. "Are you real?"

There was a pause. An awkward pause. The shock faded, feeling everything come back. He felt the weight on his feet, his hand missing Shepard's completely. His eyes went to her mouth, and he saw a smile spread. "..Uh. Yes?" A sudden laugh left her, and he let out a breath that he was holding. He finally moved his hand back, grabbing hers. Even with the armor, the contact jump started his system to being acutely aware of everything. And the looks of judgment from the others. He didn't make a good first impression.

"Shepard, take care of him alright? I think he just went through a shocking experience." Shepard grunted in response. His gaze was locked on the ground, unable to meet anyone else. He made his eyes raise.

Shepard looked...

Hawaiian?

Her skin was almost a touch orange, her eyes asian. But she was tall, with square shoulders. He swallowed awkwardly. She chuckled. Her hair trapped in a messy pony tail, a few strands on the side of her face, dark brown.

His gaze moved from her to them as she stepped back. Words were exchanged between her, Anderson, and the team. A triangle he wasn't part of. He felt examined. Most of the team kept their eyes locked on him. Judging him. He pushed his chest out, raising his chin. He wouldn't be pushed around anymore. He stood his ground. He slipped up big time in the beginning, but his mind was clear. He knew he'd have to make up for this.

Shepard looked at him, obviously having her own perception of him already. "So Vega, Excited?" He actually laughed, surprising her. "Who wouldn't want to go straight to a fight?" She was surprised at that. It was written on her features. A smile crossing her mouth, and she clapped him over the shoulders, leading him through the crew. Everyone was watching him.

Wrex crossed his arms over his chest as they walked by, everyone seemed to walk behind Shepard, eyeing each other. None of them really had a smile on their faces anymore. "Hmm." Wrex repeated. Shrugging his big shoulders. Liara darted her mysterious blue-purple eyes back and forth to everyone else. Her face was blank, but she wasn't too keen on having someone so close to the woman she loved. Garrus sighed out. _Poor kid._ He thought, but he didn't really feel that way. He didn't like Vega already. If he couldn't take just a simple greeting easily, he wouldn't last long. They all looked back and forth, blue, gray, red, and purple. Tali remained silent, just staring back at them.

"He seems like a fanboy." She finally stated.

Everyone spoke in unison, but different words. "Absolutely." "No doubt about that." "Yep."

"I hope he doesn't get in the way..-" Liara was cut off when Kaiden suddenly launched through the doors, almost ramming directly into Shepard and Vega.

He panicked, stepping back, feeling the wind go across him. He blinked at the new kid. Vega. Staring down at him. "...Oh." He looked at Shepard, her eyebrows raised, surprised at him. "Kaiden!" She suddenly shouted, happy. She let go of Vega's shoulders, her arm slipping over his head. He regretted the loss of warmth, shoulder's suddenly cold. And he watched as they suddenly hugged each other. She head to lean down a little. "Glad to see you made it!" "Yeah.. Sorry I'm late. So, this is the new recruit?" His voice was rough, they locked eyes. An uneasy feeling of being watched went through him. "Yeah. Vega." He looked up at Shepard, smiling down at him. "This is Kaiden, Kaiden Vega, blah blah. You know who everyone else is.. Get your ass in the Normandy and find a place. We have some work to do here, but we'll catch you in a bit! Go to the cockpit, meet joker. He'll get ED to show you around."

Half way through, Vega realized this was an order. He stared at her sternly, nodding his head officially after. Earning a snort from someone. "Will do, ma'am." He saluted, and marched by. Nearly running into the wall in the process.

He was so out of it.

Shepard looked back at her close friends. Most of the crew was still on the ship, not going to meet the newbie.

"...I'm sure he'll warm up." She said optimistically. They all had to smile at that. Shepard was being herself. Hopeful.

"Yeah.. I just hope Javik doesn't.. eat him or something." Wrex muttered, and Tali laughed.

So did Shepard, she walked over, casually putting an arm on Liara's waist, and she leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I hope Thane doesn't weird him out.. Poor kid, he doesn't seem used to this kind of thing." Shepard eyed Garrus, a very close friend. Tali snorted, putting her arm around his hip, and he rested his arm over her shoulders. Wrex came in, making a circle out of the old group. Anderson was already gone. He left minutes before.

"Sorry Shepard, I'm not a big fan of him." Shepard shot a disapproving glance at Wrex. "Why?" "He's a fanboy!" Tali blurted. "He is, Shepard. He basically fell into shock when he saw you." "Us." Shepard corrected Garrus. "I hope he can just keep an even head. I'm worried about you taking him on missions.." "Jesus." Shepard put a hand against her forehead, pulling out some hair from it's tail. "You're all a bunch of gossiping human girls. I'm sure he'll do fine. This is his first time meeting all of us. From his record he's good in all types of combat. I'm sure he'll do great."

With that, Shepard walked off. Irritated with her crew. Kaiden just lingered at the door, catching her on his way out and they spoke.

The group looked at each other again, sighing.

"We're being protective."

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MESS UP.. And thank you for bringing it to my attention that I posted the same chapter twice.. NOW IT'S FIXED. And I should be uploading a chapter perhaps every two days since my weeks are kinda busy. Thank you again and I'm so happy you guys like the story so far! ^_^ Next chapter, in which he meets another member.. Enjoy!

Well... That went smoothly.

Vega didn't want to walk out of the cargo bay, ruining his already really bad image to the crew. He forgot his stuff... including his clothes, and his.. more private things. All of it was in a duffle bag.. back in his room... back in the building.

He sighed, putting his head into his hands. Smooth, Vega.

He felt like a rookie again.. just like in Boot camp. When he couldn't find the bathroom.. and the older recruits snickered at him, because they went through this before. He didn't.

The burn of embarrassment was enough to keep him hiding in this cargo bay for a while. He'd probably avoid the big team at all costs until he managed to muster up courage to defend his wounded pride. But that would take a while. He had a lot of pride. And a lot of it was somewhere on the ground.

The only person he's met so far that he liked was Cortez. He was new to the team too. And.. Cortez didn't seem to keen on tearing his head off, like the rest of the team did.

The quiet man was just across the cargo bay. Polishing up the beaten and scuffed shuttle. He cleared his throat. A greedy hunger panging in his stomach, making it rumble. But he didn't want to leave the cargo bay.. reluctance went through him. He didn't know who else was lurking like a shark in the shadows of the elevators.

 _You're being ridiculous. Get a grip, dude. You ran a shuttle into a wave of Geth and you're afraid of getting in an elevator?_

He stood up, trying to steel his nerves, but the little angel on his shoulder spoke against it.

 _YES WE'RE SCARED OF GETTING IN AN ELEVATOR. The Krogan looked ready to bite us in half, are you Loco? Stay down here until they cool off. They aren't used to you yet._

 _No! They already think you're a scared little kitten, get up there like a man and get something to eat!_

 _You're an idiot. That means nothing to them, they're big time soldiers! They'll just mock you more because you'll fuck up on making a sandwich._

Both sides of his shoulders had a point. He felt Cortez stare at him quizzically. He sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. _Just do it._

It was the slowest damn elevator in existence. That was for sure.

At least it was roomy.

He spied around the well lit elevator. Large, could probably hold about eight Krogans with elbow room. And it could probably handle the whole crew, well, at least the soldiers. Not the entire crew including all the maintenance people.

The doors finally slowly started opening. Low and behold it was clea-

In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. Of course his eyes snapped to it. A sick feeling went down his throat. The Prothean. Staring at him with disapproving eyes. He eyed Vega up and down, his mouth twisting into distaste. And in truth.. James didn't know which eyes to focus on.

He cleared his throat. Realizing he was standing there for several seconds. Finally, he got his legs to move. His body feeling heavy. Dragging himself across the Normandy, uneasy on the fact there was literally _no one else there_. No maintenance, no cook, nobody.

His throat remained dry. Knowing Javik was following him, like the shark he was worried about. He was already regretting his life at the moment, and he was sure that the famed Prothean would only make matters worse. He finally managed to discover the kitchen, luckily, only in one glance so he didn't circle around the body of the ship. He almost made a run for the fridge. The beautiful thing, standing there in all of it's glorious rectangular form. He opened it up, feeling the cool air coming out of it, and he nearly cried.

So. Much. Food.

He just grabbed anything he could.

"So.."

The smooth voice made him jump. Javik leaning over the bar stool, staring at him. He had a drink too, in his hand. From where Jame's had no idea. But, it was there.

"You're the fresh meat?"

Oh.. what a big appetite you have, grandmother.

James cleared his throat, rubbing on one of his big arms, confident in his muscles. That brought a little bit of his ego back. He was hot. _Wow... you sound like a high school jock._

Turning around, he set down a plate, starting to make his sandwich while knocking the fridge shut again with his foot, earning a clunk when it closed. _Not fucking up yet. Good job._

"You haven't answered me." His voice was calm, but he was well aware that someone like Javik could lash out in a second, it didn't take anger to bring violence. He was well aware of the Prothean's views on humans. Or.. 'Primitives'. In general.

"Yeah. I'm the Rookie." James sighed, slapping the bread down on the plate, and then jerking out the lettuce. "Have you met Sokatai?"

This made Vega pause. He looked away from the tomato in his mighty hands, staring at the Prothean who was too damn calm. "..Who?"

A smirk crossed the Prothean's lips. He knew something he didn't. "..Commander Shepard?"

"Wait.. Commander Shepard's first name is.. that?" "Yes.. You didn't know?" The way Javik leaned back, being smug made the burn of embarrassment come back, right across his shoulders, unnervingly in the same area that Shepard had her arm resting on him. _Strange.._ "She goes by Saka. But, I suggest you continue calling her as a superior, Fresh meat." "Damn.. is there anyone on this ship that isn't out to kick my ass?" His voice was sharp, irritation growing in his chest. He was fed up with it. Everyone hating him just because he's new. Javik actually laughed at that. Flashing his teeth.

"Hah! Not likely. You see, those of us that remained in the ship heard about how you.. ah.. panicked? Your first impression.. not too good." He stood up, crossing his arms and he walked directly in front of James, making him stand a little taller. "Stay away from Shepard, primitive. She is.. enough to handle alone. We do not need your clumsy mess ups to slow us down, and distract her."

A sharp comment came on his tongue.

"Thought you hated Humans, Javik." "I do. Shepard is.. tolerable. A worthy creature to have leading you into a fight." ".." The way that Javik was staring off into space.. hinted about more. "...Do you like Shepard?" "What?"

Four eyes locked back on his, intense, looking at Jame's questioningly. "..Just the way you're talking about her, and not hating her because she's a human.." He planted a bunch of meat on the bread, on top of the lettuce. His appetite was dying but he wasn't going to throw away a good sandwich.

A deep sigh left the ancient alien. His face tensing up in ways that hinted he was aggravated. "Do you humans only ever talk about primitive reproduction?" That nearly made him choke. "What? That's sex, Javik. This is called a crush." His tone was light, a trademark smirk crossing his lips as he managed to verbally mock the Prothean. "I do not have time for this.. if you want me to explain how a crush can grow then I will-" "Alright, alright.." He raised a hand, palm out to stop the Prothean. Tiredness growing in his chest. Stupid argument. "I get it.. And yeah, that is a lot of what we talked about." He put his hands on the table, hunkered over his food but still staring at the Prothean. It was like a staring contest. Whoever backs away looses. "Because it's fun to talk about. So. Do. You. Like. Commander. Shepard?" He gave himself an A+ on how calm and smooth his voice was. Just like the classic playboy. "..." Javik remained quiet at Jame's strong voice. The anger passing in his eyes, and suddenly he smiled. That was a bad thing. He shouldn't be smiling.

"Respect is a word you obviously do not understand, Vega."

"Fuck you. I know respect." His voice came out as a sneer, the alien was really getting on his nerves. He just wanted someone to back the fuck down. "Do you though? Hah! You are a child on a training wheel! You do not know how to respect others." Vega narrowed his eyes. "Do you mean a bike with training wheels?" "Same difference." He waved Vega off dismissively.

"Obviously not you damn Prothean!" He slapped down the rest of his food, taking in a deep breath that burned down his throat. Adrenaline running through his veins and he pointed accusingly at the alien, making him go rigid. They both got under each other's skin. Fed up with this little skirmish. "Look I don't know what I did to make you so pissed off Javik but-"

"HEY!"

A very, very husky female voice rang through like a dog's bark, making him flinch, and Javik just smiled, keeping his eyes on Vega before turning to the voice.

Vega's eyes darted over, a very angry looking Shepard marching towards them. She wasn't as angry as she was worried, he noticed, as she grew closer. A mix. Walking in on such a tense scene. She shot a dark look at Vega, no doubt suspecting he started it. Until.. she looked at Javik. _What the hell?_ Was written over her features. "Javik..." "Commander." He responded calmly to her warning tone.

Vega looked back and forth at them, and then her shoulders slumped. "That's it.. time out for both of you now, go back to your room Javik, and meet me at the airlock in fifteen, I'm out of fish." He nodded, a smile still on his face. "Wipe of the shit grin." Shepard politely ordered.

"Of course Commander." He tilted his head in a slight sign of respect, before eyeing Vega who was simply fuming. "Vega." He chuckled, turning around and then walking out with a swagger.

Well, at least the big kid came on the playground, scaring off the bully.

"...You okay?"

He looked up, Shepard standing there looking at her with an expression he couldn't quite place. She looked.. disappointed. "..Yeah.. Hey, uh.. So, Shepard. I'm sorry I just.. everyone seems out to get me." "..Yeah.." She leaned over the bar, and he noticed how her thick long hair was free, pressing over her shoulders. "..Call me Saka, please." "Huh?" He looked at her, picking up his plate, he just threw away the sandwich, not in the mood to eat anymore.

"Everyone on the Normandy calls me Saka. I hate the name Shepard.. so.. formal. It doesn't cover my roots." "..I thought you were Hawaiian." He admitted. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and he noticed how she was smiling, real wide. "Hah! Nope! Mongolian." "Woah, seriously?" He smiled, hands on the bar and she grinned, standing up straighter. "Mhm. Neat, huh? And ah, don't worry about the others.. they'll warm up to you eventually it's just.. I guess, well.." She raked a hand through her hair, thinking, and he put a hand up to stop her but she didn't pay attention to it. "We've been in the fight for a long time. Some of them, since it all started with Saren.."

"You just need to give them a chance. We're still.. in fighting mode. But it's good. To have a fresh face. Someone who isn't so beaten and bruised by the fight, ya know?" She put a hand on his shoulder, and he felt himself flex, just to impress her, for whatever reason. "Yeah. Thanks, Shep-.. Saka.." She chuckled. "Javik's an ass, don't worry about him. Everyone else will warm up eventually. Just.. word of advice, don't mock science in front of Liara, don't get in a fight over biotics unless you're ready to know what it feels like to be spaced, and don't get in an argument about rifles with Garrus, because.. he really does know his stuff. And listen to Tali's rants when she starts one or she'll be offended. And she always has a shot gun on her. Always."

He actually laughed. Loudly. The uneasiness fading slightly. At least Shepard was on his side.. that was a good thing. "And uh, Vega,"

He looked at her, eyes a little happy. "Yeah, Lola?" "Lola?" "Mean's crazy." She snorted, smiling lopsidedly. "That's.. probably accurate." They both laughed quietly, smiling at each other. "Well. I think you should stay on the bench until the next mission. I'm taking the big guns.. Wrex, Javik, and Garrus. So.. You get to come in next time, a'right?" He sighed deeply, that tiredness growing in him. "Yeah.. No problem, Lola." "Oh, and ah.. Hey, try to meet Thane while you're on the ship, alright?" "Yeah." "Great, because we're blasting off in about an hour."

He paled.

 _Just come out with it._ "I left my stuff In the building." She barely batted an eye. "Go get it, then."

"...Right."

"Yeah."

"Shepard?"

The voice broke the awkward silence. Javik was back, armored and ready. He eyed both of them, and their closeness, the tension completely gone from the air. "Ready to go." "Right."

She nodded at Vega, who watched her walk away. Her rectangular form, and definitely more than a little bit of muscle underneath her skin. Especially in the legs and core. Javik walked by him, staring at him tensely. They disappeared quietly, no more noise. He sighed deeply.

Stupid Prothean.

He'd probably eat the fish anyways.

Note: GAH.. this is a long one and it's probably a little confusing at times.. I'm sorry. I kinda didn't know how to finish it. Also, next chapter may not involve Vega all that much. The idea of Javik eating fish...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Me on the outside: ….. Me on the inside:-AAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- OH MY GOD..** You have no idea how much your support has boosted my mood right now.. I was gone for like, a day and I just... **dies** Thank you all so much, your support and the fact you even like my stories are just.. :D You all are the best. But enough about that... _**Who's ready for a Javik Bond?**_

The lights were out, only the aquarium being turned on. The rather empty aquarium. Javik was acutely aware of everything, and especially unnerved from the silence. Glass on the floor, and his feet were numb. His eyes darted over, side to side as though the Commander would appear from nowhere. He narrowed his orbs at the door, his sixth sense tingling at the closeness of the second Prothean mind.

A tail came up and slapped his nose, making him flinch. He growled menacingly at the stupid thing in his mouth, being all... golden. It is kill or be killed, and obviously the fish made a poor choice. He sucked it up, swallowing without chewing, and his head moved, eyes darting over again as he stuck his arm into the gaping hole once more, aiming for one of the last three survivors of his onslaught.

He grinned, flashing his teeth in a cruel grin as he felt the slippery thing get squashed in his grip, trying desperately to escape, it's... weird eyes wide and it's tail flying madly.

"Stupid fish." He spoke in a cruel voice. "Kneel before Javik!"

The surge running through his veins from the conquest was more than enough to inflate his already enormous ego. That was until...

The lights came on.

Suddenly, blinding white and he felt as though he was spotted. Panic.

It shot through him, making him let go of the fish that landed on the ground with a splat, and then of course tried to flop its way to survival. He stared, wide eyed at the door as it made the soft sound of it opening.

He narrowed his eyes. Commander just seconds away.

But Javik does not accept defeat.

–

Shepard walked in the oh so seductive cabin, laced in the sexy thing called a bed, and the irresistible thing called a bathroom. She was tired, exhausted even. But.. She looked around the room, nothing out of ordinary to a brief glance, she headed straight to the heavens. A hot shower and a toilet whispering her name. Mostly because her bladder was not of the most comfortable right now.

Javik was stuck. Well, almost stuck. He somehow managed to dive under the bed and crawl like a mad man until he was no longer visible. The only problem was... he somehow managed to cram his head into a position where he could no longer move it. It was dark, light pooling in from the sides, and very claustrophobic.

 _I did not become the voice of our people just to explain to the primitive commander as to why I am stuck under her bed!_

His voice was vicious, even to himself and his eyes narrowed, he threw his whole body weight backwards, discovering he was doing little more than just.. scraping his face across the carpet. _But your moving._

It dawned on him the only path to freedom was through pain. A surge of defiance swept over his body, and if anything, he pressed his face more into the ground. His mouth and forehead awkwardly smushed against the dusty smelling carpets and he backed out as quickly as he could. His eyes were blurry, the odd static pain definitely leaving a very uncomfortable tingle, he hit something made of hard material. Making something else that almost sounded like a bowl fall over with a loud thunk. He almost froze, but the shower was still going. He could hear it.

He backed out until the back of his head was relieved of the pressure, he sighed gratefully, but there was no time. Quickly, his eyes darted to the thing that fell. Damn lamp. Giving away his situation. He grabbed it viciously, baring his teeth at it.

 _I shall destroy your kind once I rule this world._

With a hard hit which he instantly regret, it was now standing fearfully on the night stand.

..

 _Did I just talk to an appliance?_

The fish was dead, not a good catch anymore. He looked at the last survivor, poor fish with mental trauma. Awkwardly swimming without moving much. It's eyes wide. _I'VE SEEN THINGS.._

He quickly got off his knees and made a beeline for the door, running as fast as he could while being deathly silent. His acute sense of hearing zoned in on Shepard. A lovely sound coming from her.

He almost paused. Humming. Commander Shepard was humming quietly. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the door before he moved on.

The Cabin opened up to his freedom. His grin growing large as he walked smugly out of the jail-

Liara was posed to where she was leaning on the elevator. Her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest, head tilted slightly to the side and she eyed Javik with a knowing look. "Having fun?" She asked smoothly.

He shot her a glare, all four of his eyes narrowing darkly at her. "You say a word Asari I swear-"

"Too late."

Garrus stepped out of the elevator once Liara stopped leaning on it. He was dressed in Turian casual wear, and staring at some sort of data pad with a very mellow expression. "You both-?" "Nope."

A feeling of dread hit his stomach. The Quarian coming out from behind the larger Turian. Who was also followed by Wrex. Both of them looking Smugger than a Batarian who won at Poker.

"...Hmph."

The door to the cabin opened, and Shepard stared at the back of Javik's head with a knowing look. She was also dressed in her casual wear, and leaned on the doorframe. "You're going to have to pay for that, you know." She said calmly. He turned to look at her with a dead expression on his face. "You all knew I would do this."

"No," Shepard admitted, rolling her shoulders. "We were going to do poker night.. I sensed that you were in my Cabin, and the only reason you'd do that is-"

"I'd... eat your fish."

"Yeah."

There was a silence that filled the space between the Cabin and the elevator.

She tensed her mouth in a way that Javik hasn't really noticed before. It was like she was agreeing with something in her mind.

"Do you want to play with us?" She asked, no threat in her voice. Heck, if anything she sounded very calm about it.

He glanced back at everyone else who was staring at him- besides Liara who couldn't take her eyes off of Shepard now that there was a shine of hydration in her hair.

He finally shrugged his shoulders. Submitting to this, once. This was a game.

"Why not?" He answered calmly, and they locked eyes.

"Cost twenty credits."

He groaned quietly, but they all filed back inside of Shepard's cabin.

He was in serious debt to Shepard.

Note: HI! Sorry this doesn't have to do with Vega, I just wanted some fun with the Prothean :)


	5. Chapter 5

Note: HI! I. Am so sorry about the late update. I've been dealing with some family stuff and.. you know how that goes.. **slow thumbs up** But anyways, Here, we, GO!

GAME ON

His knuckles were raw, and his back ached. And yet.. that stupid bag was almost taunting him.

He was slowly adjusting to life on the Normandy. It was hard, and he _still_ has not gone on a single mission.. but that didn't bother him as much as it probably should. He knew Shepard only saw the best in people. For better or worse, he enjoyed that trait..

Okay, maybe she didn't only see the best in people.

She kicked his ass in sparing yesterday.

So, all the good in people PLUS their weaknesses.

Yeah, that was more like her.

The shirt clung to him a little too tight, the uncomfortable sweat on his body being the breaking point. That along with the burn in his muscles and the exhaustion. He sighed, nodding to himself and then finally backed off. He needed to strip off his boots too. They were getting uncomfortable.

He landed on the cot with a groan, both from the bed and himself. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but hey, it's better than the old rocks they had you sleep on in boot camp. He bit his lip, working his tired and slightly numb hands on those damn shoe laces. They needed to replace them. They took too long. Then again... he would be lying if he said he wasn't a classics man.

"Vega!"

The sharpness in Cortez's voice made him look up with raised eyebrows. "Eh? What?!" He rose his voice at the second word, propping himself up on his legs. Totally oblivious to the nearing body thanks to the wall that made it impossible for him to see the elevator.

"You stole my wrench, Vega!"

Even though his words were aggressive, when James looked over he saw the man grinning at him. "I'd like it back?" He rose his hand, an offering to catch it. Vega cocked a brow and smirked lop sidedly. Caught.

He had to admit, he almost forgot about the wrench. And he felt like a teenager pulling pranks when he was snorting with laughter as he snuck back over, all of his muscular form was definitely NOT a good thief, but hey. Who honestly could compare with the renowned Kasumi?

"Damn.." He tried to make it quiet, but he knew Cortez heard him from the snort that came across the cargo bay. His hand slid under the bed and grabbed the warm metal. Odd.

Something wasn't right.

"Oh wait, never mind Vega I found it! Guess you didn't steal it after all."

What?

He gripped the metal more, pulling it out from under his bed. It was heavy. That surprised him more.

He looked at it with a mix of fascination and confusion. It was... a box?

A metal box.

Small metal box.

"Excuse me."

Okay, that was a new voice.

And he pretty much jumped out of his skin.

His eyes shot up, surprise flying through his body and there stood...

Thane?

He looked even more confused. And probably stupid. With one half-laced boot on, sweaty and his shirt probably drenched too.

"Uh.."

 _Come on Vega. Be smarter than that, you damn Grunt._

No offense to the Krogan, of coarse.

Thane was a sight. Kind of.. odd. _Didn't he have some sort of incurable disease?_

 _Duh._

Thane was dressed pretty well, to be honest. A long coat, tight pants and boots, durable. All of it was very nice. The green... thing, Drell? Yeah. Drell looked at him with those soulful pure black eyes. It was odd to see a creature like that. None the less, Vega nodded at him, clearing his throat of the awkwardness and he stood up. The box now resting on the bed as it dropped from his hands.

"Y-Yeah? Need something?"

 _No joke, dibshit. Of coarse he needs something a member of Shepard's crew wouldn't just randomly bug you._

 _I am a member of the crew._

 _Focus!_

Thane stared at him for a little while longer. It made Vega uneasy. He had to admit that he was a handsome man. The different colors of green that went over his.. scales? He wanted to look closer to see if the Drell even had scales. But..

That would be awkward.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence. Thane brought a gloved fist up to his mouth and coughed slightly, before formally standing with both hands behind him. He looked very professional. Vega nervously brought his hands in front of him, gripping each other and he cleared his throat. It just kept growing.

He felt self conscious.

It was the Drell that broke the silence.

He tilted forward slightly, whether he was still staring or not James couldn't tell. Either way he kept his eyes focused on the stranger. No, not a stranger. He pretty much memorized everything available online about the team. Thane, the Drell assassin with a supposed son, but this has never been proved.

"I apologize. I did not mean to intrude on your..." He could almost feel Thane looking over him. "..." He skipped the sentence all together, making Vega sigh in irritation.

"I need the box."

That was forward. Vega raised a brow, after a moment he just shrugged his shoulders. Why Not?

"Yeah, no problem I was ah, wondering why there was a box under my bed." He twisted his body, hand going down to grab the box and he nodded slightly. "Oh."

The box was traded, and Thane actually smiled. Looking grateful and he smiled. "Yes.. Thank you. This is for a game."

That caught his attention, and Thane paused. "A game?"

Vega sat down again, eyeing him. Technically, the assassin could just leave him and there would be no issues but..

Thane nodded slightly, sneakily putting the box in his pocket and casually looked over at the elevator to make sure no one was there.

"Yes.."

The way Vega was staring at him must have made Thane finally expand on the idea.

"We have stolen.. property, of others and now we are hiding it.. Shepard has started playing by more difficult rules. I have promised to avenge Mordin."

Vega stared at him.

 _What?_

"..Uh."

"She has taken others property, for a Sentinel she is rather stealthy." He looked fond.

"..Wait. So, You're basically playing hide and seek but.. with objects? What's the goal?"

"To get everyone's pieces."

"Who was that?"

He pointed at Thane's pocket, which instantly made him slap Vega's hand down, his head snapping to the elevator.

"..Wrex."

That made something drop into Vega's stomach. A sudden loud laugh leaving him abruptly. A single vision went over his mind that made him cover his face with his hands, laughing hard.

"Oh.. Oh my god."

 _Wrex lumbering over trying to be stealthy from everyone. His golden eyes darting over to the side at the Elevator. "W-Wrex?" His body snapped around, glaring like a demon from hell at Cortez and it made him do everything but haul ass out of his line of sight. He growled deeply, a primitive reptilian growl and then he hunkered down on his knees. He looked back and forth one more time. Putting his prized possession underneath Vega's bed. His smell was anything but pleasant. And the extreme body odor would probably mask his scent. He's thought it out. He grunted as his large hand hit something else, making him hiss. He grabbed whatever it was after dropping the box, pulling it out only to see a wrench, he narrowed his eyes at it. Nobody chose this as their private piece. He launched it over his shoulder, close to the shuttle from the long-gone Cortez who retreated. He huffed and stood back up. "HEY!" There was a sharp voice, and Wrex ran off, being followed closely by Tali, the mouse chasing the overgrown Krogan._

When he looked up, Thane was gone. And Vega had such a shit-eating grin on his face that his spirits were basically soaring.

He stood up without worrying about his appearance and he went to the elevator. It opened up and he saw a wide eyed human. Kaiden. But he didn't look nearly as friendly as Thane did.

"Oh... it's you."

 _Wow. Nice to see you too, fuckwad._

His spirits pretty much sunk. Girly boy.

"...Yeah, it's me." He muttered, ramming his fist against the button for the second floor and he got in, regretting the ride. Kaiden looked like he was about to run out, but didn't. Instead, he walked closer to Vega. Looking like he was trying to become the alpha.

"..Shepard's fond of you."

The doors closed and so did Vega's eyes. He let out a breath through his nose. His own thoughts both cussing the other soldier out and then laughing at him. Jealousy was pretty much rolling off of him. And if there was one thing that Vega could be proud of it was his great ability of annoying the crap out of anyone he wanted to.

He smirked, Yep. That was his magic.

"What, Jealous? Don't worry. I'm sure she'd be happy to braid your hair, you just gotta ask." He leaned back, and rolled his head on his shoulders.

He could pretty much feel Kaiden stiffen. He obviously wasn't good with come backs because it took him a minute to respond.

"I'm not jealous. You're the rookie here. My position is sound." "Really?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, spinning on his heels and that made Kaiden stiffen even more. How uptight.

"I heard about how you betrayed Shepard. Twice."

"What?!"

Blue eyes shot to him, intense and angry. Oh, that was a nerve.

Vega analyzed him for that.

"You don't know anything, Rookie."

He raised a brow at how Kaiden was suddenly aggressive, poking a finger into his chest. Oh, he was mad. Vega only had a twinge of nervousness in his chest. He was well aware that Kaiden was a powerful biotic, but that didn't really affect him anyways. After all, muscle beat blue stuff, right?

"Me and Shepard, we've been on the grounds for years. We fought together before you even got out of boot camp probably." Vega wanted to roll his eyes at that. "Look Kaiden I'm not here to replace yo-"

"Huh. I know you aren't. You can't."

That was like a slap across his cheek.

Kaiden smirked.

"I don't like you, in all honesty. You're too... ugh. I don't even know why she picked _you_ of all people to join. Sure, we had room enough for one more member. She should have gone with Jack or.. Or even Grunt but no, no. She had to choose you. Damn."

He turned straight as the doors opened.

Vega just stared at him.

"Stay out of her way, understand?"

"You're in love with her."

Kaiden flinched, eyes shooting to him instantly, a look of shock passing over his features.

"You are, aren't you? You think she likes me in that way.. you're funny, Kaiden. Like a teenage boy."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Vega wouldn't let him. He was pissed off, but amused all the same.

"Listen, Shepard is a soldier. She's saved the galaxy twice now. She's fighting the reapers, she's the head of the war. She's a legend. All of you are legends. The Normandy itself is all the rage on every other damn ship I've worked on,"

He got closer to Kaiden, who was staring at him in shock.

"If you think that _**I**_ affect her work, you're dead wrong. She chose me. I don't know why, but she chose me and for good reason, not because I have muscles. So you are going to leave this damn elevator and leave me alone. Stop being a jealous freaking girly boy and go grow some balls and talk to her. It's pathetic to see this coming from you."

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

This was just plain sad.

"Stop coming after me. You're not scary, Kaiden. You're not intimidating me and you sure as hell aren't making me uncomfortable."

He walked out of the elevator without looking back. "H-Hey!"

Kaiden sounded both desperate and angry.

"What?"

He turned around, walking backwards and he eyed the biotic. He knew he won the argument.

Kaiden stopped, tensing his jaw and he glared darkly at Vega.

"Watch your step. None of us like you."

His words were acidic. And it dawned on him moments after Kaiden walked off that it was true.

Her crew didn't like him.

He looked over the room. Those darting eyes, the maintenance crew didn't feel any different to him, he appreciated that. But..

He cleared his throat, feeling watched.

"They think I'm the weak link."

He said it out loud, hissing through his teeth and he stormed off to his original mission.

That damn elevator is cursed. He was sure of it.

"Hey, Wrex!"

He walked quickly down the steps, eyes flicking around as he tried to find the Krogan. "What?"

The deep gravely voice made him jump, breath halting in his throat and he flew around, sure enough, the red-clad Krogan was staring at him with threatening eyes.

"..."

He chose then and there not to be scared.

His gaze was calm, and a smirk went over his lips. He scratched underneath his jaw and broke the news.

"Thane took your piece."

"DAMN!"

The voice came out like a roar from a dinosaur and he backed off just in time for Wrex to ram his fist into the wall. A loud **BAM** coming from the impact. Vega flinched at it, eyeing up at the overgrown lizard. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FISH!"

He watched the warrior lumber off, and he grinned that, you guessed it, shit-eating grin he was so known for.

"Hope I didn't doom him."

He turned around at the sound of something falling.

Liara stood there with large eyes, holding onto a handkerchief of some sort. He barely had time to open his mouth before the blue alien hauled ass past him and ran up the stairs. He blinked, whirling around to watch her leave.

"GOTCHA!" There was a squeal from the alien and then Shepard ran past him too. Her long legs bounding up the steps easily and they both were out of his vision before he could say anything. He blinked in confusion, and then looked down.

He held the handkerchief, shoved half in his pocket, he smirked, looking back up.

Clever girl.

And Game On.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: HI! …...Please don't kill me. So, I have some explaining to do.. I've been doing scheduling in my school, which is chaos, and dealing with some family issues regarding me which is also chaos, so I've been wrapped up in chaos and not in a good mood. HOWEVER I AM HERE NOW and I should be starting up on the stories again. I'm so sorry... I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

Part 1 – The Mission

James's fingers twitched over the trigger, standing uneasily near the door. He hated shuttles. Being so close to space.. Shuttles weren't even really designed to be in space for long, right? They would eventually collapse in on themselves. That was something that James was definitely not ready for.

He felt eyes on his back. And he didn't like it. The fact that Shepard brought _them_ as well, it was a little hurtful. But then again it was unlikely that she even noticed the rivalry.

He spied at his squad mates from the corners of his eyes. Liara and Garrus. Two out of the three that Shepard was closest to. Two out of the many that would rather throw him out of the airlock than give him a chance. But then again, there was Shepard herself.

Sitting down on the bench off his left side. Her face was grim, like she was hyping herself up for another fight. He felt something tense in his chest. The fact that she's thrown herself out into every fight with her heart on her armor.

Slowly he slipped down in the seat which earned a few looks from the other team mates. But James was ignoring him. He noticed how Shepard's hair was still down. Thick dark locks hiding her face, her shoulders squared as her body was slumped.

She was exhausted.

Just when he felt the pressure to speak, she threw her head up, hair flying back and out of her face, her calm eyes focused on the door and she let out a sigh. He would rather die than admit he was startled from that, but it didn't help that his body jumped.

Her eyes closed slowly, letting out a breath and her head hit the wall gently. "Fuck.." "Shepard?"

Liara stood up abruptly, walking to the bench across. There wasn't much room on the shuttle, but enough for two benches. So the soldiers could look at each other. And this shuttle in particular could hold up to eight, if you squeeze them in real tight. Minus the pilot.

It was the first time that he saw affection in those cold purple eyes. Genuine concern. Shepard opened her eyes and they shared a moment. All three of them. Garrus was at her side, shoulder to shoulder leaning over to get a better look at her face. They looked so close. Shepard took Liara's hands in her own, smiling at her gently.

There was an acidic taste in Jame's mouth. His throat tight and his chest tighter. It hurt him to see that. They were all so close.. his grip tightened on his gun. Bringing his head down so he didn't have to watch that. He was an outcast.

"I'm alright. Don't worry."

"Shepard.."

"I'm fine, Liara."

Their voices were so soft. He gritted his teeth.

"Alright guys!"

Cortez's voice cracked through the suffocating moment and James actually let out a sigh of relief. A weight coming off of his chest and he leaned his head back against the wall. "We're here. I'm opening the doors."

Shepard stood up first. Popping her jaw she grabbed her assault rifle, hurling it over her shoulder, and James noticed that a Rifle was matching it. A pistol was on her only in a matter of moments. All the weapons clicking into place.

Fuck.

He'd heard about how skilled Shepard was. How quick she could draw a gun and fire off a clean shot through your eye, but he hasn't actually _seen_ her use any sort of weapon before. It was like she was just using another hand. And that was just putting up the weapon.

She tilted her head slightly, enough so he could see the determination in her gaze. Liara stood up next, squaring her jaw and she seemed even more threatening. It was like someone smeared the paint on a work in progress. They changed. All these little subtle details that made them appear completely different. When Garrus stood up he was a little too calm for it to be normal, his intense blue eyes on the back of Shepards head. And that was when Vega realized he should be standing too.

He got up, nearly running into Shepard as he did. She glanced at him briefly, no written words in the way she looked. Just offering a smile and then looking out again. The doors were open, and the clearing was covered in bodies.

"Fuck."


End file.
